


Here Comes The Shrapnel Again

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Rory feels like he should have seen the signs with Evelyn and wonders if it is too late.





	

Rene asked him once, not long after it was all out in the open about Evelyn working with Prometheus, why Rory thought she might have done it, and if he had had any clue. Rory had brushed this off and said he hadn’t, but that wasn’t entirely true. 

There had been a few times when Rory had caught Evelyn looking thoughtfully at him, as though she were about to say something, then holding back, deciding against it. One day he’d even asked her about it, and Evelyn had made some joke about how she “was just thinking about how good you’re looking”. Rory had laughed that off, made some comment about how if that were Rene he would probably have believed that, and the two had started laughing again, even more so when Rene had walked in on them in the middle of their laughing fit. Rory had never asked again, even though he still sometimes observed kind of a sad look on her face when she was around him. But now he wonders whether any of those moments had been Evelyn wondering if she should say something, whether she was even sounding him out to see whether he would consider working with Prometheus too.

He could understand to some extent why she might have been considering it. She knew about his history with Havenrock and Felicity Smoak, and how he’d found it so difficult to work with the person responsible for what had happened to Havenrock that he had quit the team once before. Yes, although he’d managed to keep on working with her, there were still days when Rory couldn’t help but look at her and flinch at the memories of his family and friends in Havenrock, knowing she was the reason they were no longer there. And yes, he had been shocked to learn about Oliver’s past with the names on his father’s list. But he was able to put it behind him, understanding that if Felicity hadn’t taken the action that she did, a lot more people would have died. And he accepted that Oliver’s actions were in the past, that he wasn’t the same person that he was when he first returned from Lian Yu, and Rory could get past it more easily than Evelyn could. Maybe it was because Rory was older than Evelyn had been at the time, and could get a bit more perspective on things. But he knew that if Evelyn had confided in him and approached him at the time, asked him whether he would consider joining her in working for Prometheus, Rory would have said no. Aligning with the enemy was not the way to achieve anything, and it wouldn’t bring back any of those they had lost.

Maybe there was some way it didn’t have to be too late. Rory wondered whether there was any way he could track down Evelyn, try and reach out to her, help her to see things in a different way, maybe even get a handle on Prometheus that way. Even without his rags to help protect him, he could still be of some use to the team after all.


End file.
